


Rewrite the Stars

by ValeAck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeAck/pseuds/ValeAck
Summary: "Quello era il bello di Eddie: s'indispettiva per le sue battutacce, talvolta si arrabbiava anche, ma mai gli portava rancore. Forse era stata proprio quella sua caratteristica a farlo invaghire così tanto all'inizio, in fondo quale persona sarebbe stata migliore di lui al suo fianco? Lui che lo sopportava, lui che gli teneva testa, lui che si preoccupava costantemente e genuinamente. Certe volte esagerava di proposito con le prese in giro, una sorta di test, un continuo metterlo alla prova per avere la conferma di quanto giusta fosse la sua teoria. Ed Eddie, seppur inconsciamente, superava sempre brillantemente ogni sfida a cui l'altro lo sottoponeva, e di conseguenza Richie si ritrovava, giorno dopo giorno, sempre più innamorato."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 10





	1. Make

«Io ve l'avevo detto di togliergli il bicchiere dalle mani.» la voce di Stan si levò nel silenzio della notte, una punta di saccenteria nel tono e le braccia incrociate contro il petto, mentre camminava di qualche passo davanti al resto del gruppo.

«Non cominciare.» lo avvertì Bill, alzando gli occhi al cielo, conscio di quello che sarebbe successo se avesse seriamente iniziato a canzonarli. Provò a stare dritto mentre arrancava nella sua direzione, continuamente sbilanciato in avanti da Eddie che gli circondava il collo con un braccio, del tutto impossibilitato a stare in piedi da solo. A quella frase Stan si bloccò di scatto, voltandosi e facendo svolazzare i riccioli che ricadevano corti sulla fronte, l'aria impettita e un broncio risoluto.

«Non avrei iniziato, se voi due mi aveste ascoltato. E invece no, mi avete dato del pesante e gli avete permesso di ridursi in quello stato. - sbottò, indicando con una mano un Eddie semi svenuto, sorretto dagli altri due. - Lo trovate divertente?»

«Infilati un cetriolo in quella bocca del cazzo, Stan.» Richie gli rivolse quelle parole con lo stesso tono affabile con cui si dà un consiglio, ma i suoi occhi, ben evidenziati dagli occhiali che ne raddoppiavano la grandezza, erano furenti. Eddie, con la testa riversa sulla sua spalla, fece una smorfia, lamentandosi per il frastuono generato del battibecco tra i tre, che alle sue orecchie arrivava amplificato.

«Oh, non osare prendertela con me, Richie! - asserì, riprendendo a camminare lungo la via desolata, illuminata unicamente da un lampione che faceva luce ad intermittenza e dalle insegne a neon dei negozi. - Solo perché ti senti in colpa per non averlo fermato.» continuò, borbottando tra sé e sé.

Richie lanciò uno sguardo al suo migliore amico: gli occhi chiusi e le sopracciglia a malapena aggrottate gli conferivano un'aria da cucciolo abbandonato. C'era poco da fare, Eddie era tenero anche da sbronzo.

«In colpa per cosa, Stan? Ha diciassette anni, non è un bambino. - chiese irritato, tornando a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Stan. - Non sono mica sua madre, cazzo!»

«No, ma sei suo amico, porca puttana, Rich: il suo _migliore_ _amico_! - calcò quelle parole, scandendole lentamente, voleva che all'altro il concetto fosse ben chiaro. - Dove hai la testa? Sai cosa farà la signora K. quando vedrà il suo prezioso angioletto ridotto in quello stato?»

«Vaffanculo, _Stanley_, ok?» non aveva proprio la forza di litigare con il ragazzo, né la benché minima intenzione di sentirlo blaterare a ruota libera come un vecchio bigotto.

«R-ragazzi, v-vi pare il c-caso?» intervenne Bill, ma nessuno dei due gli diede retta, troppo impegnati a guardarsi in cagnesco.

«Sai Rich, hai ragione! Forse dovrei andarmene a fare in culo e lasciare a te il compito di affrontare quella squinternata di sua madre. Anzi, è quello che farò! Tanto quelle che dico io sono solo stronzate, no?» lo rimbeccò, cominciando ad aumentare il passo e allontanandosi sempre di più.

«S-Stan! A-a-ndiamo, non f-fare così. - provò a fermarlo Bill, i suoi occhi che si spostavano dal volto imbronciato di Richie alla schiena sottile di Stan, che cominciava a disperdersi nel buio circostante. - Rich, ti prego!»

«Bill, onestamente in questo momento non me ne fotte un cazzo della sindrome premestruale di quell'idiota. - borbottò, rafforzando la presa sulla schiena di Eddie, ormai appoggiato unicamente su di lui. - Ok, Eds, adesso sai che facciamo? - sussurrò al suo migliore amico, afferrandogli il viso con una mano e affondando i polpastrelli nelle guance, il tono improvvisamente più dolce e accompagnato da un sorrisino. - Ti faccio buttare fuori anche l'anima, ma tu devi collaborare.» annunciò, facendo cenno a Bill di aiutarlo a spostarlo verso il ciglio sinistro della strada.

«C-che vuoi fare?» domandò sospettoso l'amico, mentre di forza costringevano l'altro a sedersi sullo scalino del marciapiede.

«Indovina, Tartaglia. - Richie prese a dare piccoli buffetti sul volto di Eddie, riuscendo parzialmente a svegliarlo dallo stato di sonnolenza in cui era caduto. - Adesso ti infilo un paio di dita in gola, Eds. Lo so che ti fa schifo il vomito, ma è necessario, ok?» disse, provando ad essere incoraggiante e riuscendo ad ottenere dall'altro solo un lungo e disperato lamento.

«N-non v-v-o-o-rrai farlo su-sul s-s-erio?» chiese Bill sconvolto, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di celare l'aria disgustata che inevitabilmente aveva sfigurato i suoi lineamenti solitamente dolci.

«Hai un'idea migliore? E smettila di agitarti così, mi metti ansia.» le mani gli tremarono visibilmente, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.

«I-io n-non s-s-ono agita-ato.» disse con una certa stizza, ma il tono quasi isterico dimostrava l'esatto opposto.

«Stai balbettando più del solito. - gli fece notare. - Quindi sì, sei agitato.» era accovacciato di fronte ad Eddie, e gli sorreggeva il volto con entrambe le mani per evitare che cominciasse a pendere in avanti e precipitare sull'asfalto. Si ritrovò a sorridere ancora una volta, era assurdo: Eddie era carino anche con quella faccia da pesce lesso e con i capelli completamente scompigliati. Sentì dei passi, avvicinarsi nella loro direzione, così si girò a controllare e si ritrovò la faccia impettita di Stan a pochi metri di distanza.

«Non guardarmi così, Richie. - lo avvisò quando questi inarcò un sopracciglio. - Sono incazzato, non stronzo.» spiegò poi, avvicinandosi al suo gruppo di amici e dedicando a Bill un sorrisetto sconsolato.

«Il pulcino è tornato all'ovile. - sospirò ironico per poi ridacchiare - Ok, Eds, sei pronto?» chiese, stringendogli le gote e facendo pressione per costringerlo ad aprire la bocca.

«Questo traumatizzerà Eddie a vita...» sussurrò Stan, la faccia assolutamente inorridita mentre vedeva le due falangi di Richie invadere la bocca del compagno, fino a toccarne il fondo. Eddie spalancò gli occhi, prima di rimettere tutto l'alcol che aveva in corpo sui pantaloni del suo migliore amico e cominciare a tossire.

«Oh, Cristo... che schifo. - sbottò, per poi sorreggerlo dalle spalle per evitare che si sbilanciasse all'indietro. - Ben tornato tra i vivi, Eds» aggiunse, il tono caratterizzato da quel pungente sarcasmo che utilizzava come facciata, misto nonostante ciò ad una punta di sollievo.

«Non... chiamarmi così. - furono le prime parole che disse, pulendosi le labbra con il dorso della mano e fissando orripilato il disastro che lo circondava. - Che ore sono?» domandò subito dopo, sbattendo le palpebre con fare confuso, probabilmente insospettito dalla strada completamente deserta.

«Le tre, dolcezza. - lo prese in giro Richie, beccandosi un'occhiataccia per quell'appellativo che gli aveva affibbiato; poi Eddie strabuzzò gli occhi, alzandosi di scatto e inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi per ritrovarsi prontamente soccorso dalle braccia del compagno. - Oh, fa' piano.»

«Mia madre mi ammazzerà, merda. - il suo respiro prese a diventare pesante, e le sue iridi cominciarono a spostarsi da destra a manca alla ricerca del suo marsupio. - Dov'è?» Rich capì al volo cosa il minore cercasse, riconoscendo il principio di uno dei suoi attacchi d'asma e facendo un gesto con la mano a Bill per incitarlo a darsi una mossa.

«Oh, s-sì giusto!» disse frettolosamente, agguantando la piccola sacca delle meraviglie che aveva infilato nel suo zaino. Richie l'afferrò velocemente, conoscendo alla perfezione la posizione di ogni stronzata contenuta al suo interno, dunque aprì la tasca anteriore e gli passò immediatamente l'inalatore.

«Adesso ti riportiamo a casa.» sospirò Stan, affiancando Eddie per aiutare Richie a trasportarlo. Sicuramente avrebbe vomitato ancora, ma almeno era tornato ad essere parzialmente cosciente e in grado di muovere qualche passo di sua spontanea iniziativa. Il diretto interessato però non parve particolarmente entusiasta di quell'informazione, così si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze al braccio del suo migliore amico, guardandolo negli occhi.

«Richie, ti prego, no! - biascicò, barcollando ma tenendosi ben saldo al suo corpo. - Se torno a casa così mia madre mi farà uscire direttamente per il diploma.» sospirò disperato, gonfiando le guance e mettendo su un musetto che, generalmente, Richie avrebbe definito adorabile. Stava per proporgli di passare la notte a casa sua, non gli importava un accidente del fatto che fosse ubriaco fradicio, si sarebbe preso cura di lui in qualsiasi caso.

«S-se non torni a-adesso, n-n-non vedra-a-i mai più la l-luce del so-ole.» gli fece notare Bill e Rich non poté che trovarsi d'accordo con lui, nonostante il pensiero di lasciarlo tra le grinfie di quella schizzata di sua madre non lo entusiasmasse. Quella donna non conosceva il minimo senso del tatto ed era convinto che stesse aspettando suo figlio sveglia, pronta ad rimproverarlo fino allo sfinimento; nemmeno le condizioni pietose in cui versava Eddie l'avrebbero fermata. Ma allo stesso tempo era ben conscio del fatto che, se avesse permesso al suo migliore amico di passare l'intera notte fuori, avrebbe condannato sia lui, sia se stesso e il resto dei perdenti a morte certa.

«E conoscendo tua madre, dobbiamo sperare che non abbia già chiamato la polizia per la tua scomparsa.» aggiunse Stan, e Rich quasi riuscì a vedere se stesso arrestato la mattina dopo per sequestro di persona, denunciato direttamente dalla signora K.

Eddie fece finta di non aver sentito le proteste degli altri due, consapevole dell'ascendente che solitamente riusciva ad avere su Richie, continuò a guardarlo con gli occhioni scuri e lucidi nella più tenera delle espressioni.

«Rich...» bisbigliò solamente e quelle parole furono seguite da un singhiozzo, la stretta delle dita sulla camicia hawaiana del compagno era ferrea, a tratti spasmodica e disperata. Richie lo guardò, facendosi scappare un sorriso intenerito, prima di fare un cenno di assenso agli altri due, che immediatamente lo affiancarono per dargli sostegno.

«No! No, cazzo! Vi odio, siete dei figli di puttana!» sbraitò, le guance arrossate, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le iridi infuocate dirette verso il suo migliore amico, come se le parole appena pronunciate fosse in realtà indirizzate solo a lui.

«Domani mi ringrazierai, Eds.» sospirò, ricevendo da Bill una pacca sulla spalla di incoraggiamento, prima di prenderlo sotto braccio e costringerlo a farlo camminare.

La via del ritorno fu lunga ed estenuante ma - tra una colorita protesta, una tentata fuga di Eddie interrotta dall'improvviso senso di nausea e seguita dal giuramento che non avrebbe guardato più in faccia nessuno di quelli che aveva definito amici fino a poco prima - riuscirono a raggiungere l'abitazione. Quando giunsero sul vialetto di casa Kaspbrak, tutti e quattro avevano il fiatone. Richie aveva provato più volte a passare l'inalatore ad Eddie durante il tragitto, ma quest'ultimo si era rifiutato di prenderlo, insinuando che i suoi amici l'avessero riempito con del sonnifero. Rich dovette trattenersi con tutto se stesso dall'insultarlo, dicendosi che tanto sarebbe stato inutile, visto che il giorno dopo Eddie avrebbe ricordato poco e niente.

«C-chi bussa?» domandò Bill in un bisbiglio. Stan fece immediatamente un passo indietro, per poi sbuffare all'occhiataccia ricevuta dagli altri due. Bill raccolse tre rametti da terra, spezzandoli e rendendoli di lunghezze differenti, prima di stringerli in un pugno.

«B-bussa c-chi pesca il più p-piccolo.» annunciò solenne, e Richie alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Ancora con questa stronzata? L'ultima volta sono dovuto entrare nel covo di un clown assassino!» fece notare loro, rabbrividendo al ricordo di quell'evento passato, ma ben vivido nella sua memoria.

«V-vuoi paragonarlo a-alla s-signora K.?» domandò Bill esterrefatto, come se l'amico avesse cominciato a soffrire di demenza senile.

«Beh...» sussurrò Stan, dando manforte a Richie.

Bill tese il pugno, dalla cui stretta uscivano tre bastoncini apparentemente della medesima lunghezza, incitando gli altri a pescare.

Richie sospirò affranto non appena constatò di aver preso proprio quello più corto.

«Ribadisco che l'idea di misurarci il cazzo e mandare avanti quello che ce l'ha più piccolo sia più imparziale.» si lamentò a quel punto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scompigliati e lanciando uno sguardo ad Eddie, che nel frattempo pareva essersi appisolato seduto sul marciapiede.

«Taci Boccaccia, tanto perderesti anche in quel caso.» sibilò Stan, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia di rimando.

«Oh ma davvero? Allora perché nessuno accetta?» lo sfidò, sorridendo per schernirlo.

«Perché è disgustoso.» rispose con ovvietà.

«O forse perché non sapresti nemmeno dove cercare!»

«Richie! S-sono le t-tre e m-mezza. M-uovoti.» s'intromise Bill, prima che la situazione degenerasse completamente.

Richie sospirò, afferrando Eddie per un braccio e costringendolo a sollevarsi.

«Tu sei sicuro che tra le pillole e le cazzate varie che hai in quel marsupio non ci siano le chiavi di casa, vero? - domandò, ricevendo da Eddie solo una flebile lamentela e uno "stronzo" a malapena farfugliato. - Certo, come non detto.- annuì sarcastico, trascinandolo a tentoni attraverso il giardino - Questo lo aggiungiamo a tutti i favori che mi devi.» concluse.

Le sue nocche sfiorarono a malapena il legno bianco della porta, prima che questa si spalancasse rivelando l'espressione sfigurata dalla rabbia della madre di Eddie. Rich dovette trattenersi con tutto se stesso dal ridere in faccia alla donna che, con i capelli tenuti su da bigodini colorati, la vestaglia rosa (nonostante fosse estate) e il grosso faccione arrossato, pareva più che altro un fenomeno da baraccone scappato dal circo più vicino.

«Salve signora K.» disse, provando a sorriderle affabile, e ricevendo in cambio un grugnito spazientito.

«Cosa hai fatto al mio _bambino_?» domandò pericolosa, afferrando Eddie per un braccio e costringendolo a varcare la soglia di casa. I suoi occhietti indagatori guardarono con disgusto i jeans sporchi del più alto, arricciando il naso e coprendo la figura del figlio con tutta la sua imponente stazza.

«Niente signora, le giuro che sta-»

«Tu e quel branco di animali selvatici dovete stare lontani da Eddie. - urlò, ansimando pesantemente. - Non voglio vedervi mai più girare intorno a mio figlio, sono stata chiara?» disse, rivolgendo lo sguardo a Bill e Stan, ancora appostati fuori il vialetto con espressioni mortificate in viso.

«Signora, mi ascolti-»

«No, _Richard Tozier_, non voglio ascoltare le parole di un teppista che riduce mio figlio in questo stato. Fuori da casa, mia, ora.» se non avesse avuto l'assoluta certezza che, rispondendo a tono a quella donna, avrebbe danneggiato il suo migliore amico in primis, non ci avrebbe pensato su due volte.

«M-Mamma...» provò il ragazzo, ma il sussurro che gli uscì fu così confuso che la signora K. lo bloccò all'istante.

«Zitto_ Edward_, con te non ho ancora iniziato.» lo riprese con una punta d'isteria che quasi rasentava la follia, per poi rivolgere un ultimo sguardo omicida a Richie e sbattergli la porta in faccia.

Aprì e chiuse le palpebre un paio di volte, rimanendo fisso a guardare il punto in cui il suo migliore amico era scomparso per alcuni secondi, imprecando a denti stretti, prima di voltarsi e raggiungere mogio gli altri due. Bill gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, come a dirgli che aveva fatto un buon lavoro, ma lui non rispose. Non era di certo una novità che la madre di Eddie minacciasse lui e gli altri perdenti di stare alla larga dal figlio. La prima volta risaliva a quando Eddie si era rotto il braccio nella casa di Pennywise: la donna se l'era presa con tutti, ma inspiegabilmente quello che pareva continuare ad odiare con più insistenza era proprio Richie. Forse perché aveva provato a raddrizzargli il braccio finendo solo per peggiorare la situazione, ma cosa poteva farci? All'epoca era solo un tredicenne che conviveva con il costante terrore di poter morire da un secondo all'altro e, quando fra tutti aveva visto proprio Eddie ferito, era andato nel panico, agendo d'impulso nel modo che più gli era parso consono.

«Beh, non è andata male!» disse Stan, facendogli un sorriso incoraggiante al quale Rich non riuscì a rispondere.

«S-sta zitto, Stan.» ordinò Bill, indicandogli con la coda dell'occhio la condizione di pietosa tristezza in cui versava Richie.

...

Eddie non si fece vedere per tutta la settimana seguente, saltando il consueto appuntamento pomeridiano al lago, dove andavano a prendere il sole e a fare il bagno. Più i giorni passavano più l'aria nel gruppo diventava pesante, i silenzi cominciarono a diventare più frequenti del solito scambio di battute, i momenti morti avevano pian piano sostituito le risate. Fu Stan il primo ad esplodere, esausto di quella situazione la quale - ne era convinto - sarebbe solo peggiorata se non avesse fatto qualcosa.

«Dio, come abbiamo fatto a ridurci così?» mormorò un pomeriggio, sollevando gli occhiali da sole e poggiandoli tra i capelli umidi. Voleva probabilmente intavolare il discorso nel modo più leggero possibile e, nonostante le parole usate, il suo tono risultò dolce. Richie capì immediatamente a cosa si stesse riferendo, ma decise di non prendere parola, non avrebbe saputo comunque cosa rispondere.

«Che i-intendi?» domandò Bill rivolgendogli uno sguardo interrogativo.

«Siamo rimasti in tre! - indicò lo spazio che li separava per esplicitare il concetto. - E voi due avete una faccia da funerale per quasi tutto il tempo.» aggiunse, con un tono che poteva assomigliare ad un rimprovero ma che, e gli altri due lo sapevano, era il suo modo di esternare la sua preoccupazione. Richie sospirò mestamente, allungandosi verso la sua camicia a maniche corte azzurra, per infilarla e coprire la pelle pallida dai raggi solari.

«Io non-»

«Certo che lo sei Bill, pensi ancora a Bev e lo so, manca anche a me, però-»

«Però niente, Stan. - s'intromise Richie, mortalmente serio. - È ancora innamorato di lei, è ovvio che stia così.» concluse, lasciando gli altri due di stucco. Se Richie Tozier si metteva a fare discorsi seri allora la situazione era più grave di quanto i suoi amici credessero.

«E tu perché stai così? - domandò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. - È da quando Eddie è in punizione che non ti si può parlare.» gli fece notare poi, mettendo su un broncio risentito. Rich era stanco, stanco di fingere che tutto andasse bene quando in realtà non era così, stanco di doversi nascondere dietro alla maschera del buffone ventiquattro ore al giorno perché gli altri non stessero in pena per lui.

«Stan, ma p-perché c-con te è se-sempre t-tutto così di-difficile?» borbottò Bill. Richie lo guardò stranito, trattenendo il respiro e cercando di non dare a vedere il suo turbamento. Stan spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro, un cipiglio buffo tra le sopracciglia e le labbra increspate, poi spalancò occhi e bocca, come illuminato da una verità improvvisa.

«Rich, sei innamorato anche tu? - il diretto interessato si voltò a guardarlo, ma non rispose, in attesa che il ragazzo si schiarisse le idee da solo. - E di chi? Non mi hai mai parlato di nessuna ragazza!» disse esterrefatto, voltandosi poi verso Bill in cerca di approvazione, ma trovandolo con le mani davanti agli occhi e un'aria rassegnata. Stan allora si corrucciò, quasi indignato, prima di sbuffare spazientito.

«Cosa posso saperne io se non me lo dici? Parli sempre e solo di Eddie! Eddie di qua, Eds di là, la mamma di Eddie, le guance di Eddie, le pillole di... - trattenne il fiato, le labbra schiuse per lo stupore mentre fissava Richie che di rimando lo guardava con le sopracciglia inarcate. -..._Eddie_. - esalò, voltandosi di scatto verso Bill. - E tu lo sapevi!» era fatta, arrivato a quel punto non avrebbe avuto nemmeno senso ridere in faccia al compagno per quella deduzione o dargli del pazzo, così si limitò a spostare lo sguardo sulle minuscole increspature dell'acqua verdognola a pochi passi dai suoi piedi scalzi, cercando distrarsi, di non pensare a quello che avrebbero potuto dire i suoi due amici da lì a pochi istanti.

«B-beh, n-non è c-che me l-lo ave-avesse d-detto. - disse sulla difensiva, le guance rosse come se quel segreto riguardasse lui. - P-però, si ca-capisce, i-insomma...» possibile che fosse così evidente? Era forse per questo che le occhiate preoccupate di Bill non lo abbandonavano un attimo da un po' di tempo a quella parte? E lui che pensava di aver fatto dei progressi nel nascondere quel segreto grande quanto una casa che si trascinava dietro come un macigno. Illuso, ecco che cos'era.

«Cazzo, Rich... è-»

«Lo so, Stan.» lo interruppe immediatamente, non aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire quanto quella situazione nel suo insieme fosse un totale disastro. Ne era amaramente consapevole, e il solo pensiero riusciva a togliergli il sonno.

«Sua madre è-» _una_ _svitata_, si ritrovò a pensare.

«Già.»

«E lui-» _l'ultima persona di cui mi sarei dovuto innamorare._

«Non lo sa.» e come avrebbe potuto saperlo, con che coraggio avrebbe dovuto dire al suo migliore amico di essere completamente perso, cotto a puntino, fuori controllo. Come si poteva svelare un segreto così grande ed essere pronti ad affrontare le conseguenze che ne sarebbero derivate. Avrebbe perso Eddie, il_ suo Eds_, tutto per colpa di un sentimento che non sarebbe nemmeno dovuto nascere. Ma lui non avrebbe permesso a quelle infide emozioni di frapporsi tra loro, se l'era ripromesso anni prima quando si era reso conto della realtà: avrebbe represso tutto, nella speranza di riuscire ad annientare quei desideri, di cancellarli.

...

La domenica mattina seguente Richie si convinse del fatto che, se avesse continuato di quel passo, sarebbe impazzito: aveva bisogno di vedere Eddie. Erano passati otto giorni, e di lui non aveva avuto alcuna notizia. Ogni volta che provava a chiamare a casa sua era la voce squillante della Signora K. a rispondere, e lui puntualmente si ritrovava dover attaccare per evitare di essere odiato ancor di più da quella donna malefica.

Così quella mattina si alzò di buon ora, si vestì velocemente, e prese la sua bicicletta. Direzione: casa Kaspbrak. La madre di Eddie la domenica mattina partecipava alla messa delle nove, e facendo un breve calcolo, avrebbe avuto più o meno due ore a disposizione per parlare con il suo migliore amico, per cercare di trovare assieme a lui una soluzione a quella situazione fuori controllo.

Appurato il fatto che la signora K. fosse fuori casa, data l'assenza dell'automobile, Richie lasciò cadere tra l'erba la sua bici, fiondandosi a bussare alla porta. Era impaziente di rivederlo e il tocco poco elegante delle sue nocche contro il legno ne era la prova schiacciante. Sentì la voce spazientita e assonnata di Eddie proveniente dall'altro lato mentre borbottava un: «Arrivo, un attimo!»

Non appena aprì la porta, Richie non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, Eddie dal canto suo schiuse le labbra, prima di guardarsi intorno e poi alle spalle del ragazzo, come ad assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno a spiarli. Era carino come sempre: i capelli castani in disordine, probabilmente si stava alzando in quel momento dal letto; gli occhi vigili benché ancora velati dalla patina tipica di chi si è appena svegliato. Assolutamente adorabile, con quella maglietta slabbrata e scolorita che utilizzava come pigiama e i pantaloncini rossi che arrivavano appena sopra il ginocchio.

«Ti sono mancato, Eddie Spaghet-» non gli permise di continuare, lo afferrò per un braccio tirandolo in casa, per poi chiudersi dentro con un tonfo.

«Che stai facendo qui?» bisbigliò, come se qualcuno potesse sentirli Richie allora si mise sull'attenti, affacciandosi nel salone e trovando la poltrona dove solitamente la signora K. sprofondava con i suoi rotoli di grasso per lavorare a maglia e guardare la tv.

«Tua madre non è in casa, giusto?» chiese, bisbigliando a sua volta.

«È in chiesa.» ancora un mormorio, e a Richie tremò visibilmente l'occhio per quell'accortezza chiaramente inutile.

«E allora perché diamine stai parlando così, ti sei rincretinito? - fece, afferrandolo per le spalle e scuotendolo, come a volerlo far riprendere. - Sapevo che la vita di clausura ti avrebbe fatto perdere la ragione!» disse drammaticamente, poggiandogli un palmo sulla sua fronte, per constatare che non avesse la febbre. Eddie si svincolò infastidito da quella presa, facendo un passo indietro.

«Richie, se lo scopre ammazza te e chiude me in questa casa per tutta la vita. Tu non immagini nemmeno quanto è incazzata.» non nascose da quelle parole una punta di panico che fece sbuffare sonoramente il suo interlocutore.

«Sei chiuso qui da otto giorni, cazzo Eds, non è normale.» gli fece notare.

«Mia madre non è normale, e questo l'abbiamo stabilito tempo fa, ma è pur sempre mia madre, che dovrei fare secondo te?» non era una domanda che necessitava una risposta, ma Richie proprio non riuscì a trattenersi.

«Lavale i piedi, disinfettale i porri che ha sulla schiena, sbaciucchiala il più possibile... che cazzo ne so io!»

«È disgustoso.» esalò esasperato.

«Lo so, Eds, ma è pur sempre tua madre, non essere così crudele.» Rich si lasciò scappare una risata.

«Parlo di quello che dici. - borbottò in risposta. - E non chiamarmi, Eds.» aggiunse spazientito, ma Richie non gli diede ascolto.

«Eds, mi... ci manchi!» non c'era bisogno che l'altro sapesse quanto in realtà quello che veramente stava da schifo fosse lui. Eddie era sempre stato una costante nella sua vita, una certezza inconfutabile. Non importava quanto quell'amore a senso unico fosse impossibile da realizzare, prima o poi se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione, ma perdere quello che aveva faticosamente costruito, era assolutamente fuori discussione.

«Wow, che romanticismo, che hai mangiato a colazione?» domandò ironico, lasciandosi scappare a sua volta un sorriso. E lui avrebbe tanto voluto chiedergli di farlo ancora, di ridere (se di lui o con lui non era importante) e di guardarlo con quegli occhi carichi di affetto che lo facevano sentire così inspiegabilmente appagato.

«Già, dopo un po' diventa noioso prendere Stan per il culo, lo sai che quel primato è tutto tuo.» lo sbeffeggiò. Quello era il bello di Eddie: s'indispettiva per le sue battutacce, talvolta si arrabbiava anche, ma mai gli portava rancore. Forse era stata proprio quella sua caratteristica a farlo invaghire così tanto all'inizio, in fondo quale persona sarebbe stata migliore di lui al suo fianco? Lui che lo sopportava, lui che gli teneva testa, lui che si preoccupava costantemente e genuinamente. Certe volte esagerava di proposito con le prese in giro, una sorta di test, un continuo metterlo alla prova per avere la conferma di quanto giusta fosse la sua teoria. Ed Eddie, seppur inconsciamente, superava sempre brillantemente ogni sfida a cui l'altro lo sottoponeva, e di conseguenza Richie si ritrovava, giorno dopo giorno, sempre più innamorato. Per quanto si rendesse conto che quel piano implementasse un auto sabotaggio, proprio non riusciva a farne a meno: dimostrare continuamente a se stesso che nessuno sarebbe mai stato come Eddie.

«Continua così, mi sto emozionando. - sospirò rassegnato, per poi sollevare un sopracciglio. - Perché sei venuto? Devi dirmi qualcosa?» e Richie di cose da dirgli ne aveva davvero parecchie, nonostante sapesse che sarebbero rimaste un segreto che al massimo avrebbe potuto sussurrare al suo cuscino nelle notti di disperazione.

«Sabato prossimo è la notte delle stelle cadenti. - gli ricordò, inclinando il capo su un lato per riuscire a scorgere i suoi occhi puntati sul pavimento. - Non puoi stare a casa, è una tradizione! Ci sarà anche Mike, e Ben dovrebbe tornare a Derry per quel giorno.»

«Rich, potrebbero scendere anche gli alieni sulla terra, pronti ad invadere questa città del cazzo, e mia madre mi terrebbe chiuso qui.»

«Non ci posso credere, sei ai domiciliari per cosa esattamente? Per aver bevuto una birra? Per essere tornato a casa alle tre? Davvero imperdonabile, in fondo hai _solo_ diciassette anni! Meglio impasticcarti con farmaci inutili e contare i giorni che mancano al tuo fottuto funerale.» sbottò, capendo immediatamente di aver aperto troppo la bocca e di aver esagerato con le parole. Eddie si innervosì, le braccia strette contro il petto e la gamba destra tremante ne furono la prova schiacciante.

«Allora illuminami tu, idiota del cazzo, e che sia un consiglio utile per una volta.»

«E invece io che dovrei fare? - domandò, febbricitante di rabbia. - Aspettare settembre e rivederti direttamente a scuola? - quelle parole furono sufficienti a fargli bruciare gli occhi, il solo pensiero di un'eventualità del genere era doloroso a livelli insopportabili. Poi Eddie sospirò per l'ennesima volta, portandolo definitivamente all'esasperazione. - E smettila di piangerti addosso, non ti sopporto quando fai così.»

«Vaffanculo, Rich, ok? Vaffanculo, tu la fai facile!»

«Sei tu a farla troppo difficile.» Eddie strinse le labbra in una linea dura, poi le sue pupille si spostarono sulla porta d'ingresso.

«Richie, vai via.»

...

Stava andando dai Barren con Stan e Bill quando vide la signora K. uscire con le buste cariche di spesa dal mini market in fondo alla strada. Non ci pensò due volte ad avvicinarsi alla donna, nonostante le proteste dei suoi due amici, che cercarono di trattenerlo afferrandolo per un braccio. Richie si svincolò agilmente da quella presa troppo poco convinta, attraversando a grandi falcate la strada, fino a raggiungere la donna che arrancava verso la sua automobile.

«Posso darle una mano, signora K.?» domandò, sfilandole immediatamente una busta dalle mani e sopportando lo sguardo indagatore che questa gli rivolse, ricambiandolo con un sorriso impacciato.

«Cosa vuoi, _Richard_?» chiese sospettosa, calcando il suo nome con una voce tanto simile a quella di un serpente che sibila in attesa di aggredire la sua preda e stordirla con quanto più veleno possibile, per poi mangiarla in un sol boccone. E quella donna, lo sapeva, non avrebbe esitato un secondo a banchettare con il suo cadavere.

«La sto solo aiut-» ma la signora K. lo interruppe immediatamente, fermandosi dinanzi alla sua automobile e stringendo in una delle grosse mani il mazzo di chiavi.

«Signora. - riprovò, cercando di mantenere la calma. - Tra qualche giorno ci sarà la notte delle stelle cadenti, Eddie l'adora e noi andremo tutti alla cava per vederle meglio. Lo lasci venire con noi, ci sarà anche Ben!» le sorrise angelicamente, sperando di essere riuscito a convincerla con quel discorso chiaro e conciso.

«Non so chi sia questo Ben e no, mio figlio non verrà con voi.» asserì seria e Richie rimase interdetto per qualche istante: come poteva non conoscere Ben?

«Non può tenere Eddie lontano dai suoi amici per sempre!» mantenne la voce atona, celando la rabbia che ribolliva nel suo petto e che scalpitava per sgorgare fuori dalle sue labbra.

«Oh, lo farò per sempre e anche oltre se sarà necessario.» sorrise sprezzante, guardandolo dalla testa ai piedi.

«Cosa?» il ragazzo assottigliò gli occhi e schiuse la bocca, del tutto rintronato da quell'affermazione.

«Non sono nata ieri ragazzino. - e Richie avrebbe tanto voluto riderle in faccia e dirle che su quello non aveva alcun dubbio. Quella donna pareva esistere, assieme alle sue piaghe e i suoi denti ingialliti dall'abuso di farmaci, dall'alba dei tempi. - Eddie ha un animo puro, e questo lo rende spesso e volentieri ingenuo, ma io non sono stupida, ho visto come guardi mio figlio.» a quelle parole, nonostante il caldo asfissiante, Richie rabbrividì.

«Signora-»

«Lui non è un _deviato_ come te, Richard Tozier. - sputò fuori lentamente, le labbra contratte in una smorfia disgustata, accompagnate dal naso arricciato e dai minuscoli occhietti incavati che parevano volerlo bruciare vivo. - Non te lo ripeterò, stai alla larga da lui» concluse, sbattendo la portiera dell'auto e lasciandolo lì, a guardarla andar via inebetito.

«Cosa è successo?» domandò Stan, correndo nella sua direzione assieme a Bill e guardandolo preoccupato. Richie non rispose immediatamente, il cuore pompava furiosamente nel petto e sentiva le gambe molli come gelatina.

«Richie? - Bill gli passò un paio di volte il palmo aperto davanti agli occhi, costringendolo a tornare alla realtà. - Allora?» prese un respiro profondo, prima di sorridere ai due, passando una mano attorno alle loro spalle.

«La signora K. mi ha appena dato la sua benedizione.» li informò.

«Cosa?!» chiesero in coro, fissandolo con gli occhi sgranati.

«_Vedrete_.»


	2. A Wish

«Che diamine stai facendo?» sussurrò, la voce assolutamente incrinata mentre si guardava intorno con un sorrisetto a smascherare quel finto tono canzonatorio.

_Do un motivo a tua madre per odiarmi di più_, si ritrovò a pensare, ghignando tra sé e sé.

Richie scalò il traliccio di legno per i rampicanti sentendosi quasi un cavaliere che giunge in soccorso dell'amato rinchiuso in una torre. Magari la sua armatura non era particolarmente lucente e lo scotch che manteneva insieme i suoi occhiali malridotti non poteva essere definito un galante accessorio, ma le sue intenzioni erano sicuramente nobili. Il cuore che pompava veloce contro la cassa toracica mentre pregava di non cadere al suolo, rischiando non solo di rompersi l'osso del collo, ma ancor peggio, di essere beccato dalla signora K.

«Ti porto a vedere le stelle!» disse ovvio, scavalcando la finestra e irrompendo nella camera con un sorriso vittorioso stampato in faccia, che non fece altro che incrementarsi quando Eddie si corrucciò.

«Non posso uscire, lo sai.» brontolò, lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro sconsolato.

«Le vedremo da qui.» affermò serio.

«Da qui non si vedono, siamo in centro e circondati da abitazioni.» la voce pratica e svelta mentre dava le sue motivazioni senza prendere fiato: assolutamente la creatura più _carina_ dell'intero universo.

«Uomo di poca fede.» lo prese in giro, sfilando lo zaino tra le spalle e frapponendolo tra di loro, come se quello bastasse a risolvere ogni dubbio del più basso.

«Rich, non puoi stare qui. - mormorò, lanciando occhiate furtive alla porta della sua camera. - Se mia madre sale e ci scopre per me è la fine.» concluse, scendendo a guardarsi i piedi scalzi.

«Chiudi a chiave.» disse, noncurante della situazione. Non gli importava un accidente della signora K. e della sua mania ossessivo-compulsiva nei confronti del figlio. Eds voleva vedere le stelle, e lui gli avrebbe dato quelle cazzo di stelle.

«E se sale?» fece allora.

«Mi nascondo sotto il letto.» annuì convinto, poggiando lo zaino per terra e prendendo ad armeggiare con il contenuto.

«E come giustifico la porta chiusa?»

«Che ne so io, dille che ti stavi masturbando, la traumatizzerai a vita ma almeno non farà domande.»

«Non conosci mia madre, se le dico una cosa del genere mi porta in chiesa per farmi esorcizzare.» incrociò le braccia contro il petto gonfio e provò a dare una parvenza di serietà a quelle parole assolutamente ridicole. Richie alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non diede cenno di volersi muovere da lì.

«Eds, stai zitto e chiudi quella dannatissima porta a chiave.» e mentre il suo migliore amico seguiva le sue istruzioni, imprecando silenziosamente contro di lui, Richie estrasse il suo gioiellino dalla tasca principale della cartella, dirigendosi verso il letto. Lo posizionò sul comodino, staccando l'abat-jour dalla presa, e inserendo la spina collegata al curioso oggetto, che Eddie non riuscì ad identificare.

«Ho paura a chiederti cosa sia e soprattutto che materiali hai utilizzato per fare quel... coso.» perché, palesemente, quello non poteva essere un semplice pezzo di antiquariato comprato per pochi soldi in un mercatino dell'usato. No, era molto più spaventoso.

«Tranquillo, sono cianfrusaglie trovate in giro vicino dai Barrens, del tutto innocue.» la voce innocente a celare quanto realmente si stesse divertendo.

«Mi stai dicendo che hai appena poggiato sul mio comodino uno schifo fatto con materiali provenienti dalla scarico di una fogna?» domandò esterrefatto, il respiro pesante che preannunciava un attacco d'asma non fermò Richie dal continuare a prenderlo in giro.

«Precisamente. - disse, sollevando lo sguardo e sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali scesi quasi fino alla punta del naso. - Ma ti assicuro che quasi niente galleggiava nelle acque nere.»

«Dio, sto per vomitare.» disse, gonfiando le guance e portando una mano a coprire la bocca.

«Sai che novità!»

«Hai idea di quanti germi ci siano in quel posto, Rich? - domandò, muovendo freneticamente le mani, poi le portò ai lati del viso. - E ora sono in camera mia. Oddio.»

«Meno che nelle mutande di tua madre, ne sono uno sfortunato testimone oculare purtroppo.»

«Certo, sto morendo dal ridere! - sospirò abbattuto, guardando l'arnese in questione con occhi carichi di disgusto. - Rich-»

«Spegni la luce.» lo interruppe, stringendo tra le mani il piccolo interruttore ad esso collegato, gli occhi brillanti di trepidazione.

«Cosa?»

«La luce, Eds. Spegni la cazzo di luce.» il più piccolo sbuffò, eseguendo poco convinto le istruzioni.

Non appena la stanza fu immersa dal buio pesto, a Richie balzò in mente la malsana idea di lasciar perdere il suo piano, solo per fiondarsi da Eddie e stringerlo tra le sue braccia, per poi scappare via come il peggiore dei furfanti. Con l'oscurità a fargli da complice sarebbe stato più semplice, avrebbe potuto inalare il suo profumo e inebriarsi di esso, avrebbe potuto sentire il ritmo scandito dal suo cuore e i suoi respiri contro la pelle. L'effetto sorpresa avrebbe anche potuto far durare di più quel contatto; quasi riuscì ad immaginare il suo migliore amico con le labbra schiuse, a corto di parole, mentre lui lo stringeva contro il suo petto, accarezzandogli la schiena con le dita e...

«Rich?» si maledì di aver anche solamente pensato una cosa del genere, così si morse la lingua prima di scuotere la testa e attivare l'interruttore.

Immediatamente minuscoli fasci di luce, irradiati da quella sottospecie di lampada fatta a mano, si proiettarono in tutte le direzioni, principalmente sul soffitto, tappezzandolo di minuscoli puntini di un pallido giallo. In penombra riuscì a vedere gli occhi del più piccolo sgranati, mentre con il naso all'insù fissava senza parole quello spettacolare gioco di luci che aveva trasformato la sua minuscola camera da letto in un cielo stellato.

«Tu sei completamente pazzo.» _Per te potrei essere qualunque cosa._

Quelle parole furono accompagnate dal mutamento della sua espressione, improvvisamente serena, gli angoli della bocca smussati da un sorriso. Eddie si avvicinò al suo letto, la testa ancora reclinata all'indietro quando si lasciò cadere sul materasso con le braccia aperte e il viso luminoso. Richie rimase lì, inginocchiato di fianco a quella "scultura d'arte contemporanea" a guardarlo: l'unico vero spettacolo era quell'aria soddisfatta che gli dipingeva il viso, mista all'incredulità di chi ha appena assistito ad una cosa fuori dal mondo.

«Vieni qui?» domandò in un sussurro, lanciandogli uno sguardo e costringendo Richie a voltarsi di scatto per non essere beccato in flagrante a spiarlo.

«Lì, con te?» si grattò la nuca e sorrise imbarazzato, ringraziando che l'unica fonte d'illuminazione fosse quel firmamento artificiale, per nulla paragonabile allo spettacolo che avrebbero potuto ammirare alla cava ma, a quanto pareva, sufficiente a rendere felice il suo migliore amico.

«Sì, idiota. Vedi altri?» alzò gli occhi al cielo, mantenendo nonostante ciò quell'indelebile velo di gioia che ormai pareva essersi tatuato addosso. E Richie avrebbe venduto l'anima a Satana in persona se questi in cambio gli avesse offerto la possibilità di osservare, anche solo da lontano, quegli occhi luccicare in quel modo. Eddie si spostò di poco, ancora guardando in alto, ma tamburellando con le dita di fianco a lui, per invitarlo nella porzione di materasso che aveva liberato.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Se gli avesse detto che stava comodo così, accucciato sul pavimento, sarebbe risultato alquanto strano. No, lui doveva comportarsi come sempre, Boccaccia non provava di certo imbarazzo nello stendersi di fianco a quello che considerava il suo migliore amico da tutta la vita. Così fece, si sedette sul letto, stringendo le dita attorno al lenzuolo e tirando un lungo sospiro per tranquillizzarsi, prima di mettere su il suo miglior ghigno e affondare con la testa sull'unico cuscino, in parte occupato da Eddie. Le coperte avevano lo stesso odore del suo bagnoschiuma, misto a quello dell'ammorbidente, identico a quello dei vestiti che indossava.

«Stai ingrassando, Eds? Di questo passo prenderai le sembianze di tua madre e a quel punto stai certo che non scoperai mai.» lo sbeffeggiò, spintonandolo verso il muro per farsi spazio. Ovviamente era una stronzata più grossa del culo della signora Kaspbrak: Eddie era rimasto esile come una foglia, piccolo e concentrato nel suo metro e sessantacinque. Richie faticava a credere che quell'esserino così carino potesse essere più grande di lui, nonostante questi ci tenesse sempre a ricordarglielo. Eddie era sempre andato particolarmente fiero di quel giorno di differenza che avevano, ventiquattro ore che lo rendevano ufficialmente il più vecchio e che, a detta sua, annullavano elementi che per Richie potevano essere considerati più importati. Ad esempio il fatto che ormai l'avesse superato in altezza di quindici centimetri.

Di tutta risposta a quell'ennesima presa in giro, Eddie gli piantò una mano in pieno viso, rubandogli gli occhiali, per poi infilarli a sua volta.

«Dimenticavo quanto fossi cieco. - sorrise, strizzando le palpebre un paio di volte per provare a mettere a fuoco. - Questo è perché ti fai troppe seghe.»

«Oh no, Eds. Ci pensa tua madre a sporcarsi le mani. » rispose a tono, riprendendosi nuovamente le lenti e maledicendo la sua schifosa vista per avergli impedito di godersi appieno l'immagine degli occhi di Eddie ingranditi dai vetri spessi.

«Rich?»

«Cosa?»

«Scusami... per l'altro giorno. Avevi ragione.» sospirò, non era rammaricato, più che altro pareva in pace con se stesso.

«Hey, esprimi un desiderio.» rispose invece il ragazzo, incrociando le braccia dietro il capo e volgendo lo sguardo ai minuscoli fasci di luce che illuminavano la stanza. In fondo aveva fatto un buon lavoro, considerando che aveva utilizzato pezzi arrugginiti di alluminio, saldati tra di loro e forati con un trapano nel garage di Bill.

«Non ci sono le stelle cadenti.» gli fece notare, e Richie sbuffò fintamente spazientito.

«Non fare il puntiglioso. - lo canzonò, voltandosi nella sua direzione e ritrovandosi i suoi occhi puntati in viso. - Esprimilo e basta.» Eddie tornò a guardare il soffitto per alcuni istanti, prima di serrare le palpebre e mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore come se si stesse concentrando con tutto se stesso. Bello, spontaneo, senza maschere: Eddie riusciva ad essere così tanto anche quando non faceva assolutamente nulla. I suoi occhi si sgranarono all'improvviso, i lati della bocca piegati verso l'alto e le fossette appena visibili in penombra.

«Fatto, _Eds_?» a questa domanda l'altro fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato, un'espressione rassegnata ma nonostante ciò piena di consapevolezza e divertimento.

«Hai infranto il mio desiderio sul nascere, sei uno stronzo.» lo accusò, affondando un dito nel suo fianco e facendolo piegare.

«Come?»

«Desidero che Richie non mi chiami più _Eds_.» recitò ad alta voce le parole che pochi attimi prima aveva solo pensato.

«Che desiderio sprecato, è una stronzata. E poi sai che non smetterò mai, quindi-»

«Tu cosa hai desiderato?» _tante, troppe cose... e tutte riguardano unicamente la tua felicità. Perché sono avaro dei tuoi sorrisi e questo non cambierà mai._

«Se te lo dico non si avvera.» _non si avvererebbe in nessun caso_, ricordò a se stesso.

«E se ti dicessi che proverei a realizzarlo io?» il cuore perse un battito a quel quesito che pareva, a modo suo, intriso di promesse.

«Ti manderei al diavolo, perché so che non potresti.»

«Allora deve essere proprio una cosa complicata. - _potrebbe essere facile come bere un bicchier d'acqua e al contempo difficile quanto scalare l'Everest._ \- Fammi indovinare, una villa con piscina in Florida?»

«Già, e il culo di tua madre ad attendermi in poltrona.» continuò lui con una smorfia.

«Quasi mi sento offeso di non essere parte di questo quadretto idilliaco. - sospirò drammaticamente, portandosi una mano al petto. - Vorrà dire che dovrò abituarmi all'idea di non far parte dei tuoi desideri.» lo disse con spensieratezza, senza alcun doppio fine, eppure a Richie balzò il cuore in gola. Come poteva rimanere quieto ad un'affermazione del genere, detta così alla leggera tra l'altro?

«Sei proprio un idiota, Eddie.» e mentre pronunciava quelle parole, una mano del minore s'insinuò tra i loro capi, fino a raggiungere le ciocche arruffate di Richie, facendo scorrere le dita tra quella morbida e folta capigliatura.

«Forse so cosa hai desiderato.» mormorò pensieroso.

«Lo dubito.» rispose immediatamente.

«E se avessi ragione?»

«Non mi guarderesti più in faccia.» disse, la voce bassa e la paura costante di dire la cosa sbagliata al momento sbagliato.

«Cosa te lo fa credere?» l'espressione interrogativa di Eddie lo face morire dentro. Lui proprio non lo capiva, tutti erano arrivati alla stessa conclusione, perfino Stan aveva fatto due più due. Il suo migliore amico invece proprio non realizzava. _Forse non vuole realizzare_, si ritrovò a pensare.

«Lo so e basta.» sentì il materasso sbilanciarsi sotto il peso di Eddie, mentre quest'ultimo si voltava su un fianco. A quel punto la sua attenzione fu tutta solo ed esclusivamente per Richie, gli occhi che scrutavano il viso del più alto da sotto le lunghe ciglia, le labbra chiuse e rilassate in una morbida linea, le punte dei piedi scalzi che sfioravano appena le sue gambe, scoperte per via dei bermuda che indossava.

«Sei una testa di cazzo e non ti sopporto per il novantanove per cento del tempo, eppure non riesco ad immaginare niente che possa tenermi lontano da te. - annunciò, la voce sottile e dolce a livelli diabetici gli fece aggrovigliare lo stomaco. Quella sì che sembrava una dichiarazione. Poi Eddie sollevò un braccio verso il soffitto, muovendo piano le dita. - Insomma, guarda qui. - continuò indicando l'ambiente circostante. - Chi altri avrebbe fatto una stronzata del genere per me? Tu non ci hai pensato due volte. Dopo che ti ho letteralmente vomitato addosso e sbattuto la porta in faccia, tra l'altro.» sorrise, cristallino e genuino come solo lui sapeva essere.

«Forse sono un masochista. - sospirò, sapendo che quell'affermazione buttata lì per gioco era quanto di più vicino alla realtà. - Oppure sono diventato dipendente dall'odore di amuchina e disinfettante che ti porti dietro. Sai, tutte quelle schifezze chimiche potrebbero avermi fritto il cervello.» Eddie non rispose mandandolo a quel paese come solitamente avrebbe fatto. La sua mano ancora giocherellava con le ciocche scure dei capelli, attorcigliandole attorno ad un dito per poi lasciarle andare. Era così piacevole, così appagante, Rich avrebbe pagato oro per passare tutta la vita così: sotto un cielo di stelle artificiali e con il cuore carico di così tante emozioni reali da essere in procinto di esplodere.

«Non odiarmi.» sussurrò Eddie, accostando la fronte e facendola combaciare con quella del suo migliore amico, nel frattempo le falangi avevano raggiunto la sua nuca e le palpebre erano appena socchiuse.

«Non potrei mai.» disse sicuro di sé, sentendo nonostante ciò il viso andare a fuoco e costringendosi ad ingoiare il groppo che si era formato all'altezza della gola.

«Se non ho capito davvero il tuo desiderio, potresti eccome.» aggrottò le sopracciglia a quell'affermazione.

«Eds-» ma non riuscì a completare la frase, il minuscolo naso all'insù di Eddie stava sfiorando il suo, levandogli finanche la basilare capacità di formulare una frase di senso compiuto. Troppo vicino e allo stesso tempo troppo lontano. Perché gli faceva una cosa del genere? Come poteva continuare a trattenersi quando gli sarebbe bastato sporgere il viso di pochi millimetri per ottenere finalmente quello che da sempre bramava.

«Non chiamarmi _Eds_.» disse serio, le iridi scure che risplendevano grazie ai riflessi dell'unica fonte di luce, e le sue labbra, tanto sottili e invitanti, mentre si muovevano lentamente per ripetere quella frase che da quando erano bambini si ostinava a rivolgergli, diventando quasi il suo intercalare. E a quel punto Richie avrebbe dovuto allungare le mani, tirargli le guance e prenderlo in giro, dicendogli quanto fosse tenero, quanto fosse _carino, _nascondendo dietro quella solita burla, ciò che realmente si celava nel suo cuore. Non ce la fece, non riuscì a comportarsi come sempre, erano troppo vicini, respiravano la stessa aria, e la loro pelle era così tanto a contatto da fargli girare la testa. Non osò muovere un muscolo, conscio di quanto debole fosse quel castello di carte, di quanto un singolo fruscio avrebbe potuto far cadere tutto al suolo. Non era pronto - non ancora - a separarsi da lui per tornare ad interpretare il ruolo del miglior amico molesto, fastidioso e volgare. Per quello aveva tutta la vita.

«Richie...» il suo nome in un sospiro si infranse sulla sue labbra, scuotendogli il cuore talmente tanto forte da arrivare a sentire finanche gli occhi inumidirsi; le dita di Eddie carezzarono lentamente la pelle del collo, soffermandosi sull'osso sporgente e picchiettando lì i polpastrelli, riuscendo a far rabbrividire il compagno da capo a piedi.

Poi successe. Eddie azzerò quella minima distanza, i capelli improvvisamente stretti in un pugno e il colletto della sua camicia nell'altro: le loro labbra s'incontrarono. Fu un bacio delicato, morbido, e Richie non riuscì a non spalancare le palpebre. Non poteva essere reale, forse stava sognando; doveva assolutamente pizzicarsi la pancia e svegliarsi da quella meravigliosa illusione che se fosse durata un istante in più lo avrebbe certamente condotto alla pazzia.

Quando riuscì finalmente a riprendere il controllo dei suoi arti, fino a quel momento intorpiditi, fece scorrere un braccio verso l'alto, posando i polpastrelli sul mento di Eddie per interrompere quel contatto così inaspettato, scostandolo di appena un respiro da sé. Sbatté le palpebre, una, due, tre volte, eppure era ancora lì, in quel letto, ed Eddie lo stava guardando ancora con la medesima espressione.

«Non ho indovinato?» chiese a quel punto il più basso, gli occhi languidi e il fiato a malapena pesante.

«È per questo che l'hai fatto? - domandò, la voce bassissima e le membra molli come gelatina. - Solo perché credi di potermi rendere felice? Ti assicuro che non lo sono se so che stai facendo qualcosa che in realtà non vuoi.» disse tutto d'un fiato mentre Eddie continuava a fissarlo, poi quest'ultimo piegò il capo in avanti, raggiungendo con la bocca le dita del più alto, posando su ognuna di esse lunghi ed umidi baci.

«Pensi davvero che io non voglia? - domandò a quel punto, estraendo la lingua, lasciando una dolce lappata sulla punta del medio, poi sollevò un sopracciglio. - Sai che fare una cosa del genere con chiunque altro mi farebbe schifo.» mormorò, come se quella fosse la giustificazione più esplicativa del mondo.

Richie lo spinse, facendolo cadere con la schiena sul materasso, sovrastandolo con il suo corpo e bloccandogli le mani contro le lenzuola, all'altezza della testa.

«E cosa avrei io di diverso?» stava tremando, lo sapeva perfettamente, sentiva le ossa percosse da infinite scariche elettriche che gli impedivano di rimanere immobile come avrebbe voluto. Eddie provò vanamente a divincolarsi dalla presa, poi allungò il collo verso di lui, facendo sfiorare le loro labbra.

«Tutto.» da quando Eddie Kaspbrak era così sicuro di sé nelle parole e nei fatti? Chi era quello sconosciuto che lo fissava con lo sguardo carico di determinazione e che se ne fregava dell'imbarazzo che gli colorava le guance fino a renderle calde al tocco?

«Perché?» si ritrovò a chiedergli, nonostante l'insistente vocina nella sua testa gli stesse ordinando di chiudere per una volta quella boccaccia e di fregarsene delle parole. Eddie fece scorrere la pianta del piede verso l'alto, carezzandogli delicatamente la coscia, fino a raggiungere la sua vita, alla quale si ancorò per attirarlo più vicino a sé.

«Non ti è chiaro?» biascicò, la voce improvvisamente arrochita, e un tallone piazzato sul fondoschiena del corvino per aiutarsi a farlo scivolare verso il basso, completamente contro il suo corpo.

Richie si lasciò sfuggire un ansito di sorpresa, poi, quando la sua erezione sfiorò l'interno coscia del compagno, il senso di vergogna si propagò a partire dal petto fino a raggiungere le articolazioni. Avrebbe potuto dare una giustificazione a qualunque cosa, ma non a quella. Il corpo e le sue reazioni naturali parlavano al posto suo: era irrimediabilmente eccitato. E a cosa li avrebbe portati tutto quello? Cosa stavano facendo realmente?

«Sei sicuro di non essere di nuovo ubriaco?» provò a sdrammatizzare, ma la sua voce impastata dall'imbarazzo gli impedì di utilizzare quel tono impertinente che normalmente lo avrebbe caratterizzato.

«Non sono mai stato così lucido. - lo rassicurò. - Idiota.» aggiunse, lasciandosi scappare un sorriso.

«Eddie? - lo richiamò, le pupille fisse sul labbro inferiore che in quel momento si stava torturando con i denti. - Esprimi un desiderio.» aggiunse poi, i suoi capelli ricaddero in avanti fino a sfiorare e solleticare il viso abbronzato del suo migliore amico. Eddie riuscì a divincolare la mano destra dalla presa di Richie, allungandola fino a sfilargli gli occhiali che posò immediatamente sul comodino.

«Baciami.» e più che un desiderio, al corvino quella parve un vero e proprio ordine. Eddie Kaspbrak voleva essere baciato da lui, da lui e da nessun altro. Come si faceva a concretizzare quella realtà che fino a poche ore prima poteva solamente immaginare?

Lo fece, non avrebbe potuto rifiutare nemmeno volendolo con tutto se stesso. Il pensiero che Eddie si sarebbe potuto pentire da un momento all'altro lo abbandonò definitivamente quando le loro labbra combaciarono, fondendosi delicatamente, quasi timidamente, mandando in blackout la sua ragione. Quest'ultima andò a farsi benedire del tutto quando Eddie schiuse per bene entrambe le cosce per accoglierlo tra esse, inarcando subito dopo la schiena verso l'alto e premendo il suo pene turgido contro il ventre del compagno. Richie affondò la lingua nella sua bocca, plasmandola con lenti movimenti e inebriandosi del sapore del dentifricio al mentolo che l'altro utilizzava e di cui lui ne era diventato istantaneamente dipendente. Carezzò le ciocche castane appena sopra l'orecchio, spostandosi nel mentre verso il suo collo, che lambì, riuscendo a strappargli un gemito. Dio, Eds stava seriamente gemendo davanti a lui, per lui? Per quanto ormai le sue fantasie su simili situazioni fossero all'ordine del giorno non si sarebbe mai aspettato tanto. Eddie era tempesta, mandava in escandescenza ogni sua singola cellula con pochi, flebili movimenti; e al contempo era quiete, che sedava il suo animo e lo faceva sentire per una volta degno di qualcosa.

Artigliò le mani alla vita stretta del compagno, lasciando scivolare i pollici sotto il sottile tessuto della t-shirt, sfiorandone la pelle abbronzata con movimenti circolari. Eddie non si tirò indietro, anzi, si sospinse verso quel tocco, per incitarlo a non fermarsi. I denti di Richie nel frattempo avevano preso a vezzeggiare il punto appena dietro l'orecchio, alternando morsi a dolci lappate, la mano del più basso ben piantata tra i suoi riccioli che lo incoraggiava a continuare quell'operato così ben fatto.

Voleva di più: baciarlo fino a non sentire più la sensibilità alle labbra, respirare il suo odore fino ad ubriacarsi di esso, fondersi al suo corpo fino a non riconoscere la fine e l'inizio del proprio. Si sentiva vittima di Eddie, dei suoi occhi annacquati di piacere e nei quali sarebbe piacevolmente annegato.

Improvvisamente si separò da lui, sedendosi sulle ginocchia per sollevargli la maglietta e scoprire il ventre piatto, che carezzò a palmi aperti: la pelle di Eddie si accapponò, le punte dei piedi si arricciarono involontariamente, e i capezzoli divennero immediatamente turgidi.

«Dio, Eds...» biascicò, la labbra schiuse per la meravigliosa visione dinnanzi a lui, la vista appannata per l'assenza degli occhiali e allo stesso tempo la consapevolezza di non aver mai visto qualcosa così nitidamente. Si abbassò nuovamente su di lui, liberandolo definitivamente di quell'indumento, baciandolo a fior di labbra.

«Non chiamarmi-»

«Eds. - sospirò, leccandogli il labbro inferiore. - Eds. - ancora una volta, prima di mordergli il mento. - Eds. - la sua mano disegnò la sottile linea degli addominali poco pronunciati, fino a giungere sul cavallo dei pantaloncini e sfiorare la sua erezione. - Il mio Eds.» approfittò della sua schiena incurvata per far passare al di sotto di essa le dita e trattenerlo conto il suo corpo, carezzandogli la colonna vertebrale.

«Richie... ti prego!» mormorò, sollevando un braccio per coprirsi gli occhi e provando con tutto se stesso a regolarizzare il respiro. Di tutta risposta, il corvino gli circondò il polso, impedendogli di nascondere il suo sguardo, portandolo poi alle labbra per baciarne l'interno, lì dove la pelle era più delicata.

«Sei bello, bello da star male.» disse serio, immergendosi nelle sue iridi e leggendo una nota di stupore all'interno di esse.

«Pensavo che mi reputassi carino, _carino e basta_.» mormorò in risposta, le guance gonfie per il disappunto e un'aria scettica. Solo Eddie poteva accigliarsi in un momento come quello: una delle tante cose che lo faceva ammattire.

«Quando sei corrucciato o arrabbiato sei carino, carinissimo. - annuì, sicuro di sé. - quando sei serio, sei bello. - continuò, facendo sfiorare i loro nasi. La sua mano s'insinuò sotto i pantaloncini, tastando il suo sesso turgido e sentendosi morire per l'espressione contratta di piacere che riuscì a strappargli. - Ora invece sei eccitante, così tanto da farmi seriamente dubitare delle mie capacità di autocontrollo.»

«Chi ti ha chiesto di controllarti?» lo sfidò apertamente, spingendosi contro la mano che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a pomparlo lentamente. Quella domanda retorica segnò ufficialmente il punto di non ritorno.

Richie posò le labbra al centro del petto dell'altro, venerando la sua pelle, assaporandola, disseminandola di attenzioni fino a ricongiungersi alle sue labbra. Presero a svestirsi, e ogni qualvolta un pezzo di inutile stoffa abbandonava i loro corpi, permettendo alla carne di entrare completamente in contatto, i loro battiti cardiaci acceleravano a ritmo dei respiri, sempre più sconnessi. Finalmente privi di qualsivoglia barriera, presero a toccarsi a vicenda, esplorando per la prima volta un corpo diverso dal proprio, simili in tanti aspetti, eppure così diversi. Richie annaspò, quando le mani tremanti di Eddie circondarono la sua erezione, stimolandola; seppur insicure, quelle attenzioni gli fecero aggrovigliare lo stomaco e mandarono in escandescenza tutto il suo corpo a partire dal bassoventre.

Poteva essere più felice di così? Ne dubitava seriamente. Niente nella vita l'avrebbe portato a livelli di estasi come quelli provati in quel momento, ne era assolutamente certo. Voleva che Eddie gli appartenesse, proprio come lui, ormai da tempo, gli apparteneva: anima e corpo. Un bacio più umido, più approfondito, più passionale e i loro glandi umidi si sfiorarono, strappando ai due un fremito eccitato.

«Ancora...» lo supplicò Eddie, spingendosi nella sua direzione, allargando di più le gambe e affondando con la guancia nel cuscino. Di nuovo, Richie gli baciò la sottile curva del collo, aumentando i movimenti della mano e spingendosi più freneticamente contro quella del suo migliore amico. Eddie fu scosso da tremiti che, a partire dalle cosce, si diramarono lungo il suo intero corpo; poi ad un tratto spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, prima di poggiare le mani sulle spalle di Richie e spingerlo via.

Il corvino lo guardò confuso, i denti a martoriare il labbro inferiore, poi il suo sguardo si perse sul petto dell'altro, che si alzava e abbassata velocemente, per evitare di palesare il disagio e i dubbi che lo attanagliavano. Cosa aveva sbagliato? Perché l'aveva cacciato via in quel modo? Non aveva interpretato bene i segnali? Impossibile. Era stupido, ma non così tanto.

«Eddie, io...»

«Sta' zitto, Rich.» ansimò immediatamente, sollevando il busto e ritrovandosi seduto al centro di quel letto, fin troppo piccolo per contenere due persone. Rich arrossì di vergogna, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scompigliati e umidi di sudore, poi strinse entrambi gli occhi, provando a darsi un rispettabile contegno.

«Non volevo-» non riuscì a finire di parlare, le labbra di Eddie furono sulle sue, più fameliche di prima. In uno scatto il più basso si portò a cavalcioni del compagno, continuando a baciarlo e iniziando a strusciarsi languidamente contro di lui, lasciandolo senza fiato.

«Che avevi capito? - chiese in un bisbiglio, impedendogli però di rispondere, con l'ennesimo e famelico morso. - Stavo per... non volevo smettere, _non ancora_. - confessò, e a Richie s'illuminarono gli occhi, capendo al volo dove l'altro volesse andare a parare - Sei proprio un coglione, Rich.» sentenziò infine, inarcando la schiena per quell'effimero piacere dato dal contatto che stavano avendo: meraviglioso, ma non abbastanza.

«Cosa vuoi fare?» domandò a quel punto il corvino, carezzandogli la schiena, fino a scendere sulle natiche.

«Devo farti un disegnino?» lo prese in giro.

«Eds, non sto scherzando.» certo che non scherzava, non avrebbe mai potuto farlo, non se si trattava di mettere in gioco la persona più importante della sua vita.

«Deve essere una cosa seria se anche il più idiota del pianeta smette di fare l'idiota.» sussurrò contro il suo orecchio, per poi succhiargli il lobo. Richie lo afferrò per le spalle e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, facendogli intendere di non aver voglia di fare dell'ironia, non in un momento così cruciale e delicato.

«Per me sì, è una cosa seria. - lo informò, provando con tutto se stesso a non essere distratto dalla vista dei loro corpi nudi completamente a contatto. - Cazzo, per me è importantissimo.» vide il labbro inferiore di Eddie tremare e i suoi occhioni nocciola abbassarsi.

«Lo è anche per me. - disse infine, poggiando la fronte contro la spalla del più alto. - E sto morendo di paura.» aggiunse, prendendo una mano dell'altro tra le sue e trascinandola fino al suo petto per permettergli di sentire il suo cuore.

«Guarda che non dobbiamo-»

«Ma voglio fare l'amore con te. Ora. Sotto queste fottute stelle.» continuò, mordendosi l'interno guancia.

«Eds...»

«Mi piaci, va bene? E all'inizio pensavo fosse una cazzata, una cosa temporanea. Poi la situazione mi è decisamente sfuggita di mano. - Richie provò ancora una volta a parlare, ma Eddie lo bloccò. - E tu mi hai dato il colpo di grazia venendo qui con i tuoi fottuti occhiali e con quell'arnese di dubbia provenienza.» quella era forse una dichiarazione? Il suo cuore non avrebbe retto oltre, ormai in procinto di schizzare fuori dal petto.

«Che hai contro i miei occhiali, Spaghetti?»

«Ti fanno degli occhi enormi.» bofonchiò, arricciando le labbra.

«E ti dà fastidio?»

«Mi piace. Mi piace tutto di te. - poi sorrise nervosamente. - Cazzo, suona così patetico.»

«Solo un po'» concordò, baciandogli la punta del naso.

«Adesso che ti sei tolto ogni dubbio vuoi, per favore, fare l'amore con me?» domandò, provando a fare la sua solita vocina stizzita, ma non riuscendo ad ingannarlo.

«Sicuro-»

«Oh, cazzo, sì! Ti voglio dentro di me, prima dell'alba possibilmente.» Richie posò le mani ai lati del suo viso, attirandolo contro di se è facendo combaciare le loro lingue.

«Come siamo scurrili, Kaspbrak. È questo che succede a furia di stare con me?» soffiò, ma Eddie non gli diede retta, conscio di quanto l'altro amasse avere l'ultima parola. La stanza tornò ad essere avvolta dal silenzio, riempito solo da gemiti soffocati e schiocchi di corpi che si cercavano e volevano sopra ogni cosa. Le dita di Richie, umide della saliva del compagno, si fecero strada una alla volta nel suo corpo: nessuna fretta, solo tanta pazienza e voglia di rendere quel momento indelebile nei cuori di entrambi. Lo preparò con estrema perizia, modellando la carne stretta con movimenti delicati e decisi, assecondando la natura dei gemiti del ragazzo abbandonato sul suo corpo e offerto interamente al suo volere.

Gli si riempì il cuore di gioia nel constatare quanto realmente Eddie si fidasse di lui, nel realizzare che avesse messo nelle sue mani una cosa così importante senza il minimo indugio. Lui, Richie Boccaccia, la persona - per ovvie ragioni - più inaffidabile dell'intera città, era riuscito a guadagnarsi la fiducia del suo Eds. E che importava se il suo migliore amico fosse l'unico scellerato al mondo in grado di provare sentimenti del genere per lui; in fondo non gli importava essere capito e amato da tanti, gli bastava una sola persona per essere pienamente felice.

Quando dopo lunghi minuti lo sentì completamente rilassato e il dolore parve essere sostituito da lunghe scariche di piacere, si ritrasse. Eddie si fece forza sulle ginocchia, per sollevarsi e allinearsi perfettamente all'asta eretta del corvino, poi, sorretto dalle mani di Richie, si lasciò scivolare lentamente su di essa.

«Cazzo.» si lamentò con una smorfia infastidita sul volto, le unghie conficcate nelle spalle del più alto e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

«Possiamo-»

«No, dammi solo... un minuto.» disse, prendendo un respiro profondo, prima di poggiare la fronte nell'incavo tra spalla e collo di Richie e nascondere il naso tra i suoi capelli. Quest'ultimo, che gli avrebbe concesso tutto il tempo del mondo, si ritrovò ad annuire piano, carezzandogli la schiena con i polpastrelli e baciandogli il capo talmente tante volte da perderne il conto. Aveva paura di non essere all'altezza di una simile cosa, lui che non era mai stato con nessun altro in nessun modo, riducendo dunque la sua esperienza a zero. Tremava al solo pensiero di poter fare del male al suo prezioso Eddie e gli si aggrovigliava lo stomaco all'idea di saperlo pentito e disgustato per una scelta sbagliata.

«Hey. - il castano richiamò la sua attenzione. - Non farti pippe mentali, non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto.» lo rassicurò, scendendo con il bacino fino in fondo, riuscendo ad avvolgere con i muscoli ogni singolo centimetro di quella perfetta erezione. Richie si sentì morire, soffocare in quella morsa perfetta che pareva volerlo risucchiare; poi rinascere, quando finalmente si lasciò andare ad un gemito di sollievo. Eddie in risposta contrasse i muscoli, come a voler rimarcare il concetto, come a volergli dire che il suo posto era lì, seppellito tra le sue carni, non altrove. Poi cominciò a muoversi, dapprima affondi poco pronunciati, a tratti impacciati, poi man mano sempre più veloci e sconnessi accompagnati da gemiti soffusi.

Ad un tratto Richie invertì le posizioni, facendo ricadere Eddie con la schiena sul materasso e prendendo a dettare il ritmo dell'amplesso. Le labbra incollate tra di loro, le dita di uno artigliate ai capelli dell'altro. Il corvino frappose una mano tra i loro toraci, raggiungendo l'erezione del compagno e prendendo a pomparla all'unisono dei propri affondi. Quando cambiò angolazione, Eddie spalancò gli occhi gonfi di lacrime e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più acuto degli altri.

«Oddio, sì! Richie, fallo di nuovo! - obbedì immediatamente, riuscendo a sfiorare nuovamente quel punto e facendo sollevare verso l'alto le pupille dilatate dell'altro. - Ancora, ti prego, anc-» non riuscì a concludere la frase, Richie piazzò la mano libera sulla sua bocca, impedendogli di continuare.

«Cristo, Eds... per quanto adori sentirti ansimare, ti ricordo che tua madre è al piano di sotto.» mormorò a quel punto, senza smettere di spingersi, incitato dal nuovo godimento del compagno, sempre più veloce. Eddie parve divertito da quell'accortezza, poi agganciò le gambe sul fondoschiena del compagno, stringendolo ancor di più contro di sé. I movimenti divennero impazienti, eppure perfettamente sincronizzati tra di loro nonostante fossero unicamente dettati dal piacere e, quando Eddie si sciolse tra le mani di Richie, accompagnando l'orgasmo con un gutturale verso appagato, Richie si ritrasse riversando il proprio piacere sui loro ventri. Si guardarono negli occhi, entrambi ancora con il fiatone pesante, poi si sorrisero complici. Eddie si allungò nella sua direzione, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e baciandolo.

«Richie, esprimi un desiderio.» gli disse, trascinandolo al suo fianco e accoccolandosi scompostamente contro di lui.

«Non ne ho altri.» rispose onestamente, se ne fregava di risultare troppo sdolcinato e melenso. Il suo amico gli rivolse un ghigno divertito, che sapeva sarebbe sfociato in una beffa, se non avesse sentito un paio di colpi fuori dalla camera che lo pietrificarono e zittirono.

«Eddie, tutto bene pisellino? Ho sentito dei rumori e... perché la porta è chiusa?» Eddie guardò il suo migliore amico negli occhi, un'espressione del tutto atona dipinta in viso, l'esatto opposto di quella ansiosa dell'altro.

«Testa di cazzo, avresti potuto desiderare che non accadesse una cosa del genere. E invece no, dovevi fare il romantico. - disse in un sussurro quasi del tutto impercettibile, poi riprese a parlare a voce alta, gli occhi puntati verso la porta. - Mi sto masturbando, mamma.» la informò con semplicità. Ci furono alcuni attimi di silenzio durante i quali Richie lo guardò con le labbra spalancate. Dall'altro capo della porta non arrivò un singolo suono, probabilmente la signora K. era morta sul colpo, una notizia del genere doveva averla seriamente sconvolta. Poi i passi pesanti della donna che piano si allontanavano sostituirono il silenzio, seguiti dal tonfo della camera da letto, dove probabilmente si era chiusa con l'intento di pregare per la salvezza dell'anima di suo figlio.

«Sei completamente impazzito?» domandò in un bisbiglio strozzato.

«Mi hai detto tu di farlo!» si difese prontamente, mettendo su un broncio adorabile.

«Un motivo in più per _non_ farlo! Da quando i miei consigli vengono presi per buoni? - domandò per poi scoppiare a ridere, scuotendo il capo. - Cristo santo, posso dire di averle viste tutte.»

«Ha funzionato, no? - ribatté piccato, per poi lanciargli un'occhiata inquisitoria. - Abbiamo appena fatto sesso e ti stupisce il fatto che abbia risposto così a mia madre?»

«Credimi, la seconda è davvero sconvolgente.»

«Idiota.» lo apostrofò, sfilandogli il cuscino da sotto la testa solo per il gusto di sbatterglielo sul naso.

...

«Chi si tuffa per primo?» domandò Mike, guardando verso il basso e specchiandosi dall'alto nella distesa d'acqua, a metri di distanza lontana da loro,

«Io propongo Ben!» disse Stan, dando una pacca sulla spalla al compagno grassottello, che immediatamente si rabbuiò.

«Perché scusa?» chiese, facendo una smorfia offesa.

«Perché p-presto dovrai andare via, quindi l'onore del primo tuffo s-spetta a te.» concordò Bill, facendo passare quell'atto di coraggio come una gentile concessione.

«Che stupidaggine.» rispose immediatamente, facendo un passetto indietro e scuotendo il capo contrariato.

«Lasciali perdere, Ben. - sospirò Beverly, facendo scivolare il mozzicone ormai consumato della sigaretta che stava fumando sul terreno. - Gli anni passano, ma voi siete i soliti fifoni.» concluse la ragazza, facendo scivolare via l'abito azzurro e rimanendo in costume, sotto gli occhi sgraati degli altri. La sua presenza a Derry era stata un'inaspettata e piacevole sorpresa. Non aveva detto a nessuno dei suoi compagni che sarebbe rientrata, semplicemente si era fatta trovare lì: i capelli leggermente più lunghi e le curve più sinuose e pronunciate. Si fece largo tra i suoi amici, poggiando un gomito sulla spalla di Richie, poi fece scivolare le iridi chiare verso il basso.

«Seriamente devo andare io per prima? - nessuno le rispose, Bill affondò i denti nel labbro inferiore e Ben aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte, senza riuscire comunque a spiccicare una parola di senso compiuto. - Vedo che le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire.» aggiunse facendo roteare gli occhi verso l'alto.

«Idea!» s'intromise Richie, sollevando un dito per prendere parola, ma Stan lo bloccò immediatamente, sollevando un palmo aperto.

«No, Rich. Le tue idee non sono nemmeno contemplate.»

«Andiamo! Salta per primo quello che ce l'ha più piccolo!» propose, e tutti, chi più chi meno, sbuffarono e si lamentarono. Tutti ad eccezione di Bev, che rise di gusto. Cosa la rossa ci trovasse di divertente nelle stronzate Richie sparava ad ogni singola frase, nessuno se lo sarebbe mai spiegato.

«Quindi salti tu?» si voltarono tutti di scatto, trovando Eddie che, dopo aver fatto cadere la bicicletta a pochi passi dalla scogliera, aveva preso a svestirsi e a lasciare in giro i suoi indumenti, smanioso di riunirsi ai suoi compagni. Fu accolto da pacche sulle spalle, abbracci goffi e battutina sulla sua reclusione. Richie non riuscì a parlare, semplicemente si ritrovò a sorridere, maledettamente appagato dal volto allegro di Eddie, inebetito dal suono felice della sua voce. Il più basso si specchiò a sua volta nei suoi occhi, uno sguardo complice e luminoso che scaldò il volto del compagno. Gli si avvicinò a piccoli passi, quasi con discrezione, poi improvvisamente le sue mani si posarono sul petto di Richie e, senza preavviso, lo spinsero oltre il ciglio, costringendolo a fare il tuffo di inaugurazione. Lo seguì subito dopo, riemergendo dal pelo dell'acqua a pochi millimetri dal volto indispettito di Richie, ridendo di gusto. Allungò immediatamente la mano per scostare i capelli fradici dalla fronte e liberargli la vista da quell'impiccio. I loro amici si tuffarono subito dopo raggiungendoli.

«Come hai convinto tua madre a lasciarti libero?»

«Crede che mi faccia male passare troppo tempo chiuso in camera da solo. Preferisce sapermi fuori a bere che sotto le coperte a formulare pensieri impuri.» disse con una scrollata di spalle.

«Mi sembra giusto.» replicò ironicamente, poi rabbrividì quando le mani di Eddie si posarono sulle sue spalle.

«Gli altri lo sanno?» sussurrò, a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra.

«Ovviamente no, cioè non sapevo se tu... e poi non so se noi... ecco...»

«Ragazzi! - richiamò la loro attenzione, sventolando un braccio in aria. - Io e Rich stiamo insieme!» li informò, come se fosse la notizia più normale del mondo. Richie lo guardò sconvolto, scuotendo il campo, indeciso se fare davvero affidamento alle sue orecchie. Poi Bev urlò in risposta «Ce ne avete messo di tempo!» facendo scoppiare gli altri membri del gruppo in una risata.

«Eds, tu mi stupisc-» lo baciò, fregandomene di avere gli occhi addosso; e Richie lo accolse, lo strinse a sé, ricambiando e facendo sfiorare i loro nasi.

«Non chiamarmi Eds.»


End file.
